tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Ass Pancakes
'''Ass Pancakes' is a BLU Scout TF2 Freak created by YouTube user TheInvertedShadow. Conceptually, he is a fusion of SoupCock Porkpie and Painis Cupcake. His theme is Banjo-Tooie-Witchyworld(Inferno)Theme and his attack theme is Banjo-Tooie-Mr.Patch. Appearance and Personality Ass Pancakes is a BLU Scout who often appears out of a Bonk can. He looks like a dark-BLU Scout with camoed pants and bag, darkened bandages on his hands, whitened teeth and muscles showing on his arms. Unlike most Scouts, Ass Pancakes does not have the headset on. His behaviour and attack patterns are somewhat similar to Painis Cupcake's, since he will almost always show himself to anyone who stumbles upon his Bonk can. Upon announcing his name, he tells them what he is going to do. His actions then depend on how the target reacts to his threat. If the target intimidates him, Ass Pancakes takes out the "Warhammer of Zillyhoo", emits a loud scream, and starts bonking them at a incredibly fast rate until they are dead. However if they show any amount of friendliness toward Ass Pancakes, he may consider not killing them, and may even befriend them instead. Powers and Abilities Ass Pancakes is known to Über himself when he drinks a Bonk! Atomic Punch. Ass Pancakes' Self-Übercharge is different than most other Self-Übercharges used by freaks; it is unlike Painis' or the Vagineer's Übercharge, which grants them increased strength and durability. Ass Pancakes' Übercharge seems to work like a normal übercharge does, making him temporarily invincible rather than granting him increased speed or strength. It has been shown to save his life on numerous occasions, such as protecting him from Painis Vagicake's Overload explosion, which would have certainly killed him otherwise. Faults and Weaknesses Without the aid of his Bonk Atomic Punch, Ass Pancakes has a weak defense. Without it, he is not able to defend himself for long when his opponent is landing a lot of powerful blows on him. He can be considered overconfident because his powers bear a close resemblance to Painis Cupcake, a legend among TF2 Freaks. However, Ass Pancakes is not nearly as powerful. Thus he might end up challenging other, considerably more powerful TF2 Freaks because he thinks he will be able to take on them. Trivia *On an SCP: Containment Breach mod called Freak Breach, Ass Pancakes originally replaced SCP-106, but was scrapped for canonnical reasons and was swapped with the Sewer Medic. *Ass Pancakes appears in the TF2 fan-made gamemode Freak Fortress 2. He has been redesinged to resemble a jester. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Ass Pancakes bonks someone *A Trio of Freaks - Part 1 *A Trio of Freaks - Part 3 *A Trio of Freaks - Part 5 *A Trio of Freaks - Part 7 *A Trio of Freaks - Part 9 (Conclusion) *The Ballad of Scoutit - Round 1 *The Ballad of Scoutit - Round 3 *The second coming of Ass Pancakes *The Ballad of Scoutit - Round 5 *The Ballad of Scoutit - Part 7 By the community *A Party of Freaks- part 1 *A Trio of Freaks - Part 2 *A Trio of Freaks - Part 4 *A Trio of Freaks - Part 6 *A Trio of Freaks - Part 8 *Today's the day I repair my Microwave! *The Ballad of Scoutit - Round 2 *The Ballad of Scoutit - Round 4 *Piss Cakehole gets a pet bunny *How Erick does it- Gmod Freaks *The Rebirth of Ass Pancakes *derogatory_team_banter_other_teams_with_pootis_filled_remarks.169pd *Gmod Monsters Poop a Game of Hide and Seek *Ass Pancakes meets Derpy sonic Category:Berserkers Category:BLU Team Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Monsters made by TheInvertedShadow Category:Scouts